Rom
Rom, also known as the Silver Sentry from the golden galaxy, was the first of a breed of cyborgs charged with protecting his home from any threat that comes its way. He has come to Earth to destroy his people's enemy, the forces of the Dire Wraiths. Biography Early Life The peaceful planet known as Galador was threatened by a fleet of ships manned by shape-changing aliens known as Dire Wraiths. Galador's ruler, the Prime Director, calls for volunteers to be transformed into cyborg warriors called 'Space Knights'. Afterwords, they can defend the planet from the invaders. Volunteering to Become a Cyborg The volunteers were promised that their "humanity" (the body parts that would be removed to accommodate the bionic armor) would be preserved and restored to them after the threat was over. Rom, a poet on his home planet, was the first to volunteer, and was transformed into a large, silver humanoid that at first glance appeared to be totally robotic. Rom was also given Galador's most powerful weapon - the Neutralizer - which on one setting could banish the Wraiths into the Limbodimension (a pocket universe) forever. The people of Galador were inspired by his example, and a total of 1,000 Galadorians volunteered and were transformed into Space Knights, each with his or her own unique armor, powers suited to the individual who wielded them. The Space Knights were victorious in stopping the Wraith invasion, but Rom decided to follow the remnants of the fleet back to their home planet which orbited a black sun. The un-prepared Wraiths panicked, and after a futile counter-attack abandoned the planet and scattered throughout space. Quest to End the Wraiths Rom now felt responsible for spreading the creatures' evil across the universe, and swore he would not reclaim his humanity until all Dire Wraiths had been banished to Limbo. His fellow 1,000 Spaceknights, including comrades Starshine I and Terminator, swore the same oath and left Galador. Powers and Abilities As a Spaceknight, Rom's 'Plandanium' armor gives him: * Superhuman Strength: ''As a Spaceknight ROM can lift roughly 70 Tons. * ''Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Reflexes * Interstellar Flight * ''Self Restoration: ''He does not need to eat, breathe, or sleep in this form. An auto-repair system heals injuries to his cyborg parts. Equipment * Rom's Energy Analyzer: Device used by Rom to detect Dire Wraiths. It was able to penetrate their sorcerous shape-shifting ability to reveal them as they were to Rom's video receptors. This device was able to track energy trails and immediately provide Rom with an analysis of any thing or person that he trained it upon. * Rom's Translator: This translator is a complex Galadorian computer originally programmed with the linguistics of all languages known to Galadorian scientists. It allows Rom to quickly learn new languages after it collects enough samples of the language used. Weapons Primary * Rom's Neutralizer: The level of power is adjustable: It is most often used to banish Dire Wraiths to Limbo. It can cancel out harmful radiation. The weapon is keyed to ROM so that others cannot use it against him. Secondary * Power Siphoning: Rom's armor was able to absorb energy on contact. * Rom's armor stored a "Solar Charge" that could be used as an offensive/defensive weapon. Category:Space Knights Category:Armor Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Galadorians